Hippolyta
History Hippolyta: Prehistory - 2800 BCE Long before she was queen, Hippolyta was a young woman in a tribe made up of hunters and gatherers. Legend would tell you she was the daughter of Ares, God of War, but that is false. Hippolyta was a human of flesh and blood. Her rise to power was not through birthright, but through her own merit. In a world ravaged by wars and where peacetime was still a struggle for survival against the elements, Hippolyta's people came upon a troubled time when all the men in her tribe were killed. With the aid of her sister Antiope, Hippolyta took charge of her clan and led them into prosperity, eventually establishing a nation called "Amazonia" somewhere in primitive Greece. There, she ruled as a respected warlady; keeping the company of gods and kings alike. Early on, Hippolyta's aid was sought by the exiled god Zeus to help overthrow the Titans of Mount Orthys. Hippolyta agreed to aid the gods in this endeavor, but it cost her kingdom dearly. Hippolyta and her sister Antiope were two of only five Amazonian survivors, and for their dedication and sacrifice were granted immortality and divine empowerment from the gods as they established their new kingdom from Mount Olympus. In particular, the Amazonians were favored by Ares, referring to them as his "devoted daughters." But being a "daughter of Ares" came with expectations, and Amazonia was often pulled into war after war and Hippolyta was forced to see the deaths of many of her sisters. She grew tired of this and let her worship to the gods decline as a result. Eventually, Hera took notice of this and laid plans to humiliate Hippolyta. Hera made a bet that Hippolyta could not be laid flat by any man, so Zeus sent his son Hercules to prove that Hera was wrong. Hera intended to lose this bet, though, and counseled Hercules to not challenge Hippolyta in combat, but instead seduce her using enchanted wine from Dionysus' vineyard. When both were drunk on wine, Hippolyta and Hercules carried out a debaucherous display before her entire kingdom at a banquet meant to honor the gods. All the gods were offended by this act and Zeus threatened to withdrawn his divine blessing for her reign as monarch, effectively exiling Hippolyta from her own kingdom. Hippolyta settled on the island of Atlantis and was present during its catastrophic magical ruining. While its capital city of Poseidonis fell below the waves, its remaining land was splintered into a number of islands and cursed with shifting locations around the globe, granting it a curious relationship with time and space. Hippolyta sensed that this could be a benefit to her people and begged for Zeus to allow her the chance to settle it. Zeus agreed to do just this, but said that Hippolyta's penance required one more act to prove her devotion. Hippolyta disrobed and gave herself to Zeus in an act of intimacy. Then, true to his word, Zeus gave Hippolyta his blessing to unite the Amazons in the ruins of Atlantis, which Hippolyta named "Themyscira," meaning "Where Divine Law is Supreme."Oracle Files: Hippolyta (1/3) Queen Hippolyta of Themyscira: 2800 BCE - 1919 Missing Data Suprema: 1919 - Present Missing Data Threat Assessment Missing Data Trivia and Notes Trivia * She's been considering worshiping Gaia. * Though the Tribes of Themyscira may have decided to leave the Patriarch's World to live in Paradise, they did not abandon Mother Earth. When Gaia or the planet has been in jeopardy, the best and brightest of the Amazons have always been there to answer the call. * Even the Queen of Themyscira herself has not been above this sacred duty. Wearing the traditional armor of the Themyscirans, Hippolyta has stepped into the World of Man in the role of 'Suprema' (a role which three of her daughters would go on to fill under the revised title of 'Wonder Woman'). * As Themysciran royalty she acts in Hera's stead and officiates weddings. She can do it in Themyscira or any other country that honors this custom. Notes * Roy explains her origins: A quick note on the mild sexual themes: I tried to keep her origin somewhat faithful to the actual myths concerning her character (or at least acknowledge how history could have warped the original tale to the myths we know today) and I felt that the arrangement Zeus and Hippolyta made felt barbaric enough for the times, but also felt true to the character of Zeus (a divine horn-dog if ever there was one) and Hippolyta's willingness to give anything for the service of her people... and through that union, we now have Wonder Woman. * "Suprema" was supposed to be Wonder Woman's original name in the comics but the editor decided to change it. * The alias Olive Holloway is a nod to the wife of William Marston, Elizabeth Holloway, and their lover Olive Byrne. Marston was the creator of Wonder Woman. Links and References * Appearances of Hippolyta * Character Gallery: Hippolyta Category:Characters Category:Amazons Category:The Society Members Category:Seven Wonders Members Category:Immortality Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Widowed Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Themysciran Category:Monarchs Category:Royalty Category:Female Characters Category:Hippolyta Family Category:Height 6' 0" Category:27th Reality